List of fictional super metals
In science fiction and fantasy media, super or wonder metals are fictional metals which possess unnatural physical properties beyond any that are currently known and are often used as plot enabling devices. The properties of such metals usually include the following: * Superior strength * Extreme hardness * Fantastic thermal tolerance * Great elasticity * Very low or very high density * Healing capabilities * Other unusual chemical, physical, radioactive, or nuclear properties *'Adamantite' super strength metal found in fantasy role playing games such as D&D, particularly the Forgotten Realms setting. *'X', the metal which made space flight possible as a chemical catalyst for total matter-energy conversion reactions in The Skylark of Space by E.E. "Doc" Smith. *'Arenak' and Inoson, transparent, super-hardened treatments of ordinary metals which appear in The Skylark of Space and its sequels. *'Resistium', the "hydrogen" of the 'ultra-elements' which had a nucleus of negatrons and had orbital protons) was first featured in The Incredible Planet by John W. Campbell, Jr. *'Durium,' an alloy made from resistium and other ultra-elements from The Infinite Atom by John W. Campbell, Jr. (and was also used by E.E. "Doc" Smith in later works). *'Radium X,' the extraterrestrial element which Dr. Janos Rukh (Boris Karloff) made a death beam device in the film The Invisible Ray. * Rearden Metal, a new alloy that allowed to build better and more resistant railroads in the novel Atlas Shrugged. *In Marooned by John W. Campbell, Jr., the Jovian exploration ship Mercury was constructed from Parium and Synthium, elements which had great tensile strength. *'Byzanium,' a fictional fissile element from Raise the Titanic! by Clive Cussler. *'Unobtanium,' the material from which the ship Virgil was constructed in the film The Core. the word unobtanium is also colloquially used by engineers to describe non-existent materials with desirable mechanical properties ("That shaft would have to be made of unobtanium in order to carry such a high load"). *'Cargonite', an incredibly dense, supposedly inpenatratable metal featured in the film 4D Man (1959). *'Randsdell's Metal', an infusable metal of extreme strength used to insulate nuclear rocket engine nozzles in the novel When Worlds Collide. *In the Marvel Comics universe, Wolverine's claws and metal skeleton are made of the super alloy Adamantium. *Also in Marvel Comics is the metal called Vibranium with unusual sonic properties, usually associated with the African nation of Wakandia. Vibranium is the prime component of Captain America's Shield. *'Neutronium' (incredibly dense, degenerate ionised matter) is featured in many works of science fiction. *'Gundanium' is a super metal from Mobile Suit Gundam It is immutable, highly heat-resistant, and electrically neutral *Bendezium of the Metroid Prime series can only be destroyed by the Power bomb weapon. *'Mithril' is a super metal from J. R. R. Tolkien's Middle-earth universe. It is precious and silvery, stronger than steel but much lighter in weight. It first appears in The Hobbit, where it is also called "silver-steel". Its properties were developed in The Lord of the Rings. *'Durasteel' is a brown super alloy of exceptional strength in the Star Wars universe. *In Star Trek, spacecraft hulls are made from the super metal alloys Duranium and Tritanium. *'Transparent Aluminum', a hardened development of aluminum which was transferred by Montgomery Scott to a 1980's human engineer in the movie Star Trek IV: The Voyage Home in exchange for materials to reconstruct a stolen Klingon destroyer. *'Iridium-80' , is a heavy isotope of iridium, with one second of direct exposure equivalent to a lethal dose. (A reading of 3217.89 Rads/hr is recorded from from fifty feet away). The blade of St. Michael's Sword, from Riptide was forged from this material. *In StarCraft, Neosteel is a super strong metal used to construct Terran Battlecruisers, processed from mineral crystals. *In Warhammer 40,000, the Necrons utilize a material called Necrodermis (which translates into "Corpse Skin"), a metal that heals itself, for everything, including their own bodies. *The Yautja (the alien hunter race from the Predator films and the humanoid aliens from AVP) use a super-light metal that can be forged to a monomolecular edge. *'Chogokin Z' (also known as Super-Alloy Z) is the metal utilized to construct the eponymous Super Robot of the anime series Mazinger Z, created with the newly-discovered element Japanium. Other variants include Chogokin New-Z, used to construct Great Mazinger, and Chogokin New-Zα, which was the basis material for Mazinkaiser. Series (and robot) sequel Grendizer also features an unrelated but still highly similar metal called Space Alloy Gren. **The term "chogokin" has since become a trademarked name for toys and models manufactured in Japan by Bandai. It is also informally and frequently used by collectors to describe toys with high die-cast metal content, or in a nostalgic sense toward those earlier Super Robot series and toys. *'Turtleanium', A mysterious and extremely rare metal used in construction of the Turtletron's exoskeleton shielding. Seen in the comic Viva la Lobster. *Phrikk (Star Wars expanded universe) is strong enough to withstand the destruction of an entire world. *'Darksteel' an indestructible metal found on Mirrodin, a plane in the Magic: the Gathering universe. *'Transparisteel' is a metal with transparency similar to glass and tensile strength similar to that of steel, quite common in the Star Wars universe. *'Dalekanium' is the material from which the Daleks, in the Doctor Who TV show, craft their nearly indestructible battle shells. Moonshadow Rogue: *'Zortium', extremely hard super metal used to armor starships in the Master of Orion PC games series. According to Master of Orion II: Battle at Antares, it is 4 times as strong as Titanium (based on game statistics which quadruples the ship's durability in relation to the standard Titanium combat armors. *'ProtoZortium': unrelated to previous (possibly inspired by it), in Ehud Gat's Lilith: Operation Genesis, ProtoZortium was an alloy of metal that was partially grafted unto biological matters (proteins, possibly). The matter was 20 times more resilient than steel and could partially deflect beam weapons (such as lasers). being quasi-alive, dents and holes would regenerate over time. The super-metal was used for armors of ships and the likes but could also be laced into the bones of a human subject to form a bond that turn the bones nearly indestructible. *'Tritanium': Lilith: Operation Genesis defines it as CuAst2Ti3 (or Copper Distroidium TriTitanium), an industrial alloy using a fictional element (Astroidium, allegedly mined in the asteroid belt). Defined as "lustrous silvery", Tritanium is completely impervious to all forms of energy currents. *'Adamantium', nigh-unbreakable super alloy which is referred to in the X-men movies Heroes of Might and Magic PC games series, Master of Orion and Master of Magic PC games. According to the X-Men movies, Adamantium can be shaped when molten. however, once turned to solid state through cooling, it becomes indestructible. Through Magneto's effects on Wolverine's adamantium skeleton is can be established that Adamantium is a magnetized alloy. *Ringworld: Scrith - As strong as the strong nuclear force. 100 meters is the equivalent of 1 light year of lead, stopping 40% of neutrinos. *'Thyrium', In the Matthew Reilly novel, Temple, thyrium is an extremely dense extra-terristrial metal found in meteorites. A particular isotope Thyrium-261 is used in a nuclear device called the Supernova capable of destroying a third of the earth's mass and sending it out of orbit and into the sun. See also * List of fictional elements, materials, isotopes and atomic particles Category:Science-related lists Category:Fictional materials Category:Science fiction concepts